Frapuccinos & Milkshakes
by Lyddel
Summary: Sena va por una malteada, y de alguna manera, termina compartiéndola y en una plática con una persona a la que no esperaba encontrar.


**Rating:** K  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> N/A  
><strong>Tema:<strong> Música  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> No aún.  
><strong>Advertencias:<strong> N/A

* * *

><p><strong>Frapuccinos &amp; Milkshakes<strong>

Para Sena, no hay nada que una malteada de chocolate helada, con crema batida y un toque de canela no pueda arreglar. Así que lo más natural para él después de haber reprobado un examen de matemáticas era ir con su mejor amigo a su fuente de sodas favorita para quitarse el mal sabor de boca con un elixir achocolatado.

Para su mala suerte a Monta se le había ocurrido la brillante idea de platicarle a su mamá sobre el adorable quince que había obtenido en la prueba. Como resultado el chico no podría estar fuera de su casa más que para asistir a la escuela y para asegurarse de que fuera así, su madre lo esperaba en casa con reloj en mano.

"Disfruta del chocolate por mí" era lo que decía el mensaje recibido por Sena esa tarde. Y no sabía si lamentaba más el no poder estar con su amigo o lo que Hiruma le haría al pobre chico por faltar a las prácticas durante una semana. Sena estaba seguro de tenerle más miedo a Hiruma que a su mamá, para ser sinceros.

Así pues, ahí estaba el castaño, sentado en un banquillo alto en una mesita para dos personas de las que están fuera de los establecimientos con sólo un toldo por arriba de ellas indicando su pertenencia al negocio, frente a una espumosa bebida con gotitas de vapor condensado escurriendo por el exterior del vaso de vidrio dándole un aspecto por demás antojable, y él estaba teniendo un dilema sobre si realmente debería estar ahí en ese momento.

De repente una voz conocida lo llamó por su nombre.

Al voltear para descubrir quien le hablaba se encontró con unos lentes de sol color azul tornasolado. No recordaba haber visto al chico pelirrojo por ahí antes, traía puesto un saco rojo con una camisa y un pantalón negro, su uniforme, y podría decirse que el running back acudía a ese lugar con bastante regularidad, pero se limitó a responder con un saludo.

— ¿Puedo sentarme? —cuestionó Akaba con una sonrisa, Sena asintió.  
>— ¿Pasas seguido por aquí? —preguntó el castaño de vuelta sin poder hacer nada para ocultar su curiosidad y mirando como la crema batida dentro de su vaso perdía consistencia.<br>—De vez en cuando —fue la respuesta —, necesitaba unas cuerdas nuevas. —al terminar la frase se quitó los lentes y los metió en el bolsillo de su saco.

Fue hasta ese momento que Sena notó la funda para guitarra que el pelirrojo traía a la espalda. Eso lo explicaba todo, o por lo menos algo, la coincidencia también había hecho su parte.

Para entonces una de las meseras ya se había acercado al cliente más reciente y le acercó un menú de dos páginas y colores llamativos. La muchacha sonreía como una niña que recibió justo lo que quería de regalo de cumpleaños mientras los miraba a ambos. Akaba le devolvió la sonrisa y le pidió un frapuccino de nutella con vainilla. La chica se fue.

—No tienes el mismo ritmo de siempre — comentó el muchacho de ojos rojos recargando los codos en la mesita y entrelazando los dedos de sus manos.

Sena optó por contarle su pequeña historia.

Akaba soltó una especie de risita ahogada tras la anécdota y le dijo al castaño que ellos eran las únicas personas que celebraban el haber reprobado un examen. Sena se sorprendió, nunca había visto las cosas desde ese punto.

La mesera regresó, esta vez portando una charola color rojo haciendo equilibrios para no voltear el vaso o derramar su contenido. Dejó la orden frente al tight end y se alejó tras otra sonrisa coqueta.

Al as de Deimon le brillaron los ojos al observar el objeto recién colocado sobre la mesa, y Akaba pareció notarlo, pero no lo culpaba.

El vaso estaba completamente lleno de hielo triturado que había adquirido un exquisito color caramelo gracias a la combinación de nutella y extracto de vainilla en la licuadora. Había también líquido del mismo color conformando una dulce piscina. En el interior de las paredes de vidrio escurría jarabe de chocolate de forma irregular acentuándose en el fondo del vaso. Todo esto estaba coronado por un copete de crema batida con más jarabe y chispas de chocolate, tenía una cereza, pequeña pero de un color rojo tan intenso que parecía ser una fruta artificial, y también dos galletas, una de chocolate y una de vainilla, encajadas entre la crema y el hielo.

El pequeño murciélago se preguntó por qué nunca había pedido uno de esos.

—Tiene una melodía muy agradable, ¿no te parece? —comentó Hayato aprovechando el embobamiento del castaño con su bebida.

Sena respondió con un sí sin saber exactamente a lo que el pelirrojo se refería, digamos que las metáforas no eran lo suyo.

— ¿Quieres probarlo? —preguntó el tight end con lo que parecía una eterna sonrisa.  
>—Pero —comenzó Sena, tartamudeando, su personalidad tímida salía a relucir de nuevo —, es algo por lo que tu pagaste y yo...<p>

En ese momento el brazo de Akaba atravesó la mesa tomando el vaso del castaño. Atrapó el popote con los labios y succionó un trago de la malteada. Luego volvió a colocar el vaso sobre la mesa.

—Listo —dijo Akaba —, ahora puedes tomar del mío sin problemas —terminó decidido a no desperdiciar el momento y acercando su vaso a Sena y girándolo para que el popote apuntara al castaño.  
>—Bien —dijo Sena, acercándose al vaso con los ojos fijos en el pelirrojo y sorbiendo lentamente.<p>

Sin darle tiempo al jugador más rápido del torneo para reaccionar, Hayato tomó el popote que ya había utilizado del vaso de Sena y lo metió también en el frapuccino para tomar un poco del hielo saborizado.

El running back se sonrojó al notar la escena completa, pues concentrado en el sabor de la bebida no se había dado cuenta de que Akaba bebía del mismo vaso que él y que el frapuccino ya casi llegaba a la mitad del recipiente. Se separó del popote casi al instante.

El pelirrojo se levantó dejando sobre la mesa el importe que cubriría su pedido y se acercó a Sena.

—Tú también tienes una melodía muy dulce —soltó mientras se inclinaba sobre él y le besaba el cabello como si de una despedida de adulto a niño pequeño se tratase —, pero ahora tengo que irme.

Sena se quedó frente a casi la mitad de aquel frapuccino embrujante y su malteada completa, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder y en la posibilidad de que ocurriera de nuevo.

* * *

><p>Porque lo priero en lo que pienso cuando dicen Eyeshield 21 y música es Akaba ~<br>la idea era un fic neutro, pero creo que acabó siendo un flirteo Akaba x Sena. En fin.

Dejen un review y les daré una galleta (: (?).


End file.
